C'est bon la honte
by Kazunours
Summary: Un dérapage lors d'un Countdown fait naître un couple hors du commun. Pairing : JunJin


Ce jour-là dans la loge des KAT-TUN, l'heure était au travail acharné. En effet, quelques heures plus tard, tous les six devaient aller répéter au Tokyo Dome en compagnie des autres groupes pour le Countdown qui devait avoir lieu le soir même. Tous les ans, ce concert géant mobilisait l'attention et l'énergie de dizaines de Johnny's tous âges et tous rangs confondus, pour leur plus grand plaisir et celui des fans. Pourtant, à la pause en milieu de matinée, Kame n'était pas du tout satisfait du travail effectué. Etrangement, le problème ne venait pas du tout de Junno, pourtant habitué à faire le guignol à tout bout de champ, ni même de Koki qui n'était pas vraiment en reste niveau conneries. Non, le souci du jour venait justement de celui qui, d'habitude, l'aidait à les régler : Jin était complètement dans la lune.

\- Bon, Bakanishi, si tu en as rien à foutre de la répète, casse-toi mais pourris pas le boulot de ceux qui taffent, bordel ! finit-il par exploser. Tu te rends compte que ça fait déjà quatre fois qu'on répète notre partie de cette choré commune avec Arashi et que tu es toujours décalé et mal placé ?! Fais un effort, merde !

Le concerné eût la bonne grâce de paraitre embarrassé. Un sourire contrit fleurit sur ses lèvres et il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Désolé, désolé… Je vais me concentrer, promis.

\- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui, Jin. Tout va bien ? fit alors Tatsuya, visiblement inquiet pour leur ami.

\- Ouais ouais ça va impec.

\- Ca en a pas l'air, renchérit Maru.

\- Il est juste aussi crétin que d'habitude, ça change pas grand-chose, grogna alors Kame, qui détestait quand le travail était bâclé et ne rigolait pas avec ça.

\- Sois pas méchant, Kazu, rétorqua Koki en ne se gênant pas pour donner une tape à l'arrière du crâne de son ami soupe-au-lait.

\- Ah bah pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui mange, s'esclaffa Junno.

\- Bon allez tous prendre l'air, vous me soulez, ordonna Kame.

Il fut étonnamment obéi par tous, mais il retint Jin qui allait s'éloigner avec le quatuor.

\- Pas toi, toi tu reste, faut qu'on parle.

Un fort soupir passa les lèvres d'Akanishi, mais il ne protesta pas. Tenter de résister à Kame qui avait décidé un truc revenait à tenter de prendre son os à un pitbull. Et il n'était pas assez fou pour ça.

\- Je sais très bien pourquoi t'es dans la lune, Jin. Et ça peut plus continuer.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Tu sais très bien de qui je parle.

Le visage du leader de l'ombre s'assombrit.

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

\- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Bien sûr que tu peux. Aucune situation de ce genre s'est jamais débloquée en regardant le temps passer.

\- Il me déteste de toute façon.

\- Sur quoi tu te base pour dire ça ? Cette émission de 2006 où il t'avait clashé ? Tu l'avais mérité, Jin, tu lui avais mal parlé. C'est un sempai quand même.

\- Bah ouais mais y'a pas que ça. Il me parle jamais quand on se croise et…

\- Et tu lui parle pas plus. Je pense que tu t'imagine des choses à son sujet. Il faut que tu tire ça au clair sinon tu t'en sortiras jamais. Et puis… je sais très bien que c'est ce jour-là que tout à commencé à son sujet. Après le fameux câlin.

\- … Merci de tes conseils mais je vais me démerder. Je vais me concentrer alors remettons-nous au boulot. On a encore du pain sur la planche avant de partir pour le Dome.

Sur ces mots, Jin se détourna sans attendre la réponse de son ami et alla ouvrir la porte pour faire rentrer les autres membres qui attendaient sagement derrière la porte que la conversation des deux "leaders" prenne fin.

En début d'après-midi, après un déjeuner plutôt rapide, le groupe se mit en route vers l'énorme salle dont ils étaient tous des habitués. Mais comme à chaque fois qu'ils pénétraient dans cette fourmilière géante, où des centaines de personnes s'affairaient à préparer le concert qui aurait lieu dans quelques heures, une émotion particulière les étreignait. Cette salle avait été la première à recevoir leur tout premier concert quatre ans plus tôt, avant même leurs débuts officiels et ils l'aimaient pour cette raison. Ils étaient tous d'avis qu'ils n'avaient pas les épaules pour remplir et faire le Kokuritsu (déjà que les cinquante-cinq mille places du Dome étaient gigantesques, mais plus de soixante-dix mille pour le Kokuritsu…), mais ils savaient qu'ils géraient bien le Dome.

Au passage vers les coulisses, ils saluèrent des dizaines de Juniors (en appréciant bien le "sempai" qui ponctuait chaque salut d'un kohai) et ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur loge. Voir indiqué "KAT-TUN" sur la porte d'une loge de concert les émerveillait toujours même plusieurs années après leurs débuts officiels. Ils entrèrent et posèrent leurs affaires, puis se dirigèrent vers la scène sur laquelle se trouvaient déjà les Kanjani8.

Le regard de Jin parcourut la scène, mais aucune trace de celui qu'il cherchait. Où son groupe n'était pas encore arrivé ou bien ils avaient déjà terminé leurs propres répétitions et faisaient une pause dans leur loge. Ils ne pouvaient pas être déjà partis parce qu'ils devaient répéter ensemble leur chorégraphie commune. Cette assurance tranquillisa Akanishi qui, comme ses amis, serra la main de chacun des membres du groupe du Kansai en prenant leur place.

Ils se firent rapidement équiper de micros casques et Kame en profita pour échanger quelques mots avec la régie à propos du son des micros et du volume de la musique, puis il fit placer chacun de ses membres. A chaque retour sur cette scène, ils devaient reprendre leurs marques, ce qui prenait à chaque fois plusieurs minutes. La musique de "change Ur world", leur single sorti le mois précédent, se fit entendre et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, des applaudissements résonnèrent derrière eux et ils se retournèrent d'un bloc. Ah leurs partenaires de danse étaient finalement là.

\- Bonjour sempai, les salua Kame avec respect.

\- Salut les gars, leur dit Sho avec bonne humeur. Vous faites des progrès tous les ans, bravo.

Le compliment fit plaisir aux six KAT-TUN, pourtant l'un d'eux l'avait à peine entendu, le regard irrésistiblement attiré par l'un de ses aînés… qui ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard. Il aurait aussi bien pu ne pas être là, ça n'aurait rien changé. Il n'avait aucune chance.

\- Vous êtes prêts pour notre petite choré ? demanda Nino dans un sourire.

\- On pense l'être du moins, répondit Kame en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Parfait alors on va voir ça, dit à son tour Jun.

Il n'avait prononcé que six mots, qui ne lui étaient même pas adressés, mais ça avait suffit à Jin pour que son cœur fasse une stupide embardée dans sa poitrine. Car oui, depuis maintenant quatre ans, une seule personne occupait ses pensées trop d'heures par jour pour qu'il puisse les compter et trop pour sa tranquillité d'esprit : celui que toutes les fans rêvaient d'avoir comme petit ami, le plus jeune de son groupe mais son aîné malgré tout… Matsumoto Jun. Depuis la très brève étreinte qu'ils avaient échangée le jour de cette émission, Jin n'arrivait plus à penser à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ni même à quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce qui affectait régulièrement son travail et faisait que Kame, qui savait ce qu'il ressentait par Kame, l'engueulait tout aussi régulièrement.

\- J'ai quelque chose entre les dents pour que tu me fixes comme ça, Akanishi ? lui demanda brusquement Matsumoto.

\- He ? Heu non non désolé, j'étais dans la lune, répondit le KAT-TUN d'un air embarrassé.

\- Je vois. Bon on a du travail alors si on s'y mettait. Là c'est comme si Arashi avait onze membres alors on compte sur vous les KAT-TUN.

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème, répondit Kame, confiant.

\- Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que vous êtes pas précisément les champions de la synchronisation et de la précision au niveau des pas et ça les fans le savent, reprit Matsumoto. Mais je veux pas de ça pour nous alors il va falloir assurer. Je tolèrerais aucun faux pas, aucune approximation, aucun mauvais placement.

Le ton donné, Jun s'éloigna pour donner des instructions plus précises à la régie, alors que les kohai d'Arashi s'entreregardaient en retenant un soupir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils travaillaient avec leurs aînés, mais à chaque fois ils n'arrivaient pas à cacher leur étonnement quant aux facultés de commandement et de gestion du plus jeune de leurs aînés.

Jin, quand à lui, l'admirait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il devait collaborer avec lui et cette admiration sans cesse renouvelée ne faisait que renforcer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Kame avait raison, il aurait du tout lui dire depuis longtemps, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec lui, ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment en dehors des quelques collaborations auxquelles ils avaient participé… et puis c'était Matsumoto Jun, l'un des Johnny's les plus célèbres et demandés. Lui à côté… Il avait beau faire le kéké, se la péter à propos de sa voix, de son visage, il restait malgré tout réaliste et s'avouait volontiers vaincu (pas trop fort quand même, il avait une réputation à soutenir) quand Jun entrait dans l'équation.

Après une douzaine de répétitions, les deux groupes se séparèrent pour aller manger avant le début du Countdown. Les conversations allèrent bon train, mais Kame se rendait compte que Jin était nerveux, ce qui lui était totalement inhabituel. Il savait bien pourquoi parce que c'était la même chose tous les ans depuis quatre ans. Les autres fois il n'avait rien dit à son ami parce qu'il estimait que ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais il en avait assez de voir Jin souffrir dans son coin. Alors pour le pousser à se déclarer, il avait un plan. Le concert avait commencé depuis un moment et puisqu'il ne restait qu'une poignée de minutes avant qu'ils n'apparaissent sur scène, il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes.

\- Bon les gars, si on se faisait un petit "action ou vérité" pour se détendre avant d'entrer en scène ?

\- Kazu qui a envie de jouer juste avant un concert important ? C'est rare ça, nota Koki.

\- Ouais ! Super bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma aussitôt Junno. Qui commence ?!

\- C'est chelou ton idée Kazu, fit remarquer Jin, surpris de l'idée farfelue qui avait traversé l'esprit de leur ami.

\- Mais non, mais non. D'ailleurs on va commencer par toi. Fais ton choix.

\- Heu… bah vu qu'on sait déjà tout les uns des autres, on va dire action, répondit Akanishi sans se douter une seconde de ce que cachait la proposition de son cadet.

Presque sûr que son ami donnerait cette réponse, Kazuya prit l'air d'un homme en pleine réflexion, puis lança :

\- Tu vas te déclarer à la personne que tu aimes.

Il y eut un blanc, puis la voix tendue de Jin se fit entendre :

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette mauvaise blague ?

\- C'est pas une mauvaise blague, c'est l'action que tu as demandée pour le jeu.

\- Je refuse, c'est ridicule.

\- Si tu refuse, tu as un gage.

\- Et bah je prends le gage alors. Ca peut pas être pire.

\- J'ai pas d'idée de gage. Junno ?

\- Hum… tu vas aller chanter au Countdown en boxer, décréta le géant du groupe après une seconde de réflexion.

Il y eut un nouveau silence prouvant qu'Akanishi était en pleine réflexion. Se déclarer à Jun était quelque chose d'énorme… mais s'il y avait une chose que Jin ne supportait pas, c'était bien l'idée qu'un beau gosse comme lui soit totalement ridicule devant des dizaines de milliers de fans.

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu décide ? Ton action ou le gage ? reprit Kame qui savait très bien ce que son ami allait décider.

\- Ok, je vais le faire.

\- De quoi ?

Mais sans l'écouter, Jin se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Jin tu vas faire quoi ?! cria Kame.

Mais son ami ne l'écoutait plus, il avançait d'un pas décidé vers Jun qui discutait avec les autres membres d'Arashi.

\- Sempai je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il à la cantonade.

Forcément, tous les membres du groupe se retournèrent.

\- Auquel d'entre nous tu parles ? demanda Sho.

\- Je… à Matsumoto-sempai.

Surpris de la soudaine politesse de son cadet, Jun échangea un regard avec ses membres, puis haussa les épaules et suivit Jin à l'écart, puis croisa les bras.

\- Alors, Akanishi, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? Fais-vite, on entre en scène dans très peu de temps.

\- Voilà… Tu te souviens de cette émission à laquelle on était invités deux semaines après nos débuts ? Celle où on s'était un peu… provoqués.

\- Je me souviens de tout. Pourquoi tu me reparles de ça ?

\- Pendant cette émission, on avait fini par… se faire un câlin.

\- J'appellerais pas vraiment ça un câlin et c'était pour l'émission. Mais bon, ok. Tu veux en venir où ?

\- Depuis ce jour-là, je pense sans arrêt à toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je t'aime.

La déclaration ne déclencha pas d'autre réaction qu'un levé d'yeux au ciel, suivi d'une fuite vers un autre point du complexe de souterrains qui reliait les différents points de la scène du Dome.

Pris par surprise par cette fuite, Jin mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis courut à sa poursuite et s'immobilisa face à lui.

\- Bon sang, tu m'as écouté ou pas ?! s'énerva-t-il. Tu crois que ça a été facile à dire pour moi ?!

\- Fiche-moi la paix, Akanishi.

\- Je peux pas. Si je lâche l'affaire maintenant, j'aurais souffert quatre ans pour rien.

\- Et c'est censé me faire quelque chose ?

\- Je viens de te dire que je suis dingue de toi, merde ! s'agaça-t-il en prenant son aîné par les épaules.

Au moment où le KAT-TUN prononçait cette phrase, il se rendit brusquement compte qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus dans les sous-sols, mais sur la scène. Ils avaient du monter sur une plateforme et celle-ci était montée, les faisant émerger en plein milieu du show. A l'endroit exact où Jun était censé arriver.

La déclaration du plus jeune, entendue dans toute la gigantesque salle, provoqua dans le public un silence aussi choqué que s'il l'avait carrément embrassé et fit virer le visage de Jun au cramoisi. Dire que le moment était gênant serait un euphémisme. Jun ne savait pas comment réagir et c'était flagrant. Le voyant si gêné, Sho décida de voler à son secours.

\- On applaudit bien fort Akanishi-kun pour cette démonstration live de ses talents d'acteur ! s'éxclama-t-il, faisant ainsi croire à tous que cette déclaration faisait partie du show.

Une salve assourdissante d'applaudissements résonna alors dans l'immense salle et Junno, qui avait rejoint la scène avec les autres KAT-TUN, décida d'appuyer le mensonge de Sho.

\- Ne Jin t'aurais quand même pu trouver mieux comme réplique pour prouver tes talents, rigola-t-il, faisant gentiment rire tous les fans.

\- Et puis comme si les gens avaient encore besoin que tu prouve quoi que ce soit, renchérit Ueda.

La conversation de ses cadets donna à Jun le temps de se ressaisir. Le spectacle devait continuer, il aurait tout le temps ensuite de prendre son cadet à part et... il ne savait même pas ce qui en résulterait mais il verrait ça plus tard.

\- Et maintenant le concert continue ! s'exclama Nino comme pour lui donner raison.

La chorégraphie de "troublemaker" se passa sans fausse note, les KAT-TUN restant attentifs, il n'y eut aucun faux pas ni aucun décalage à déplorer. La synchronisation parfaite tant dans les pas que dans les paroles fit merveille et les fans en redemandèrent même, mais le retard pris par l'incident Jin/Jun rendit impossible l'accession au souhait du public et tous quittèrent la scène pour la laisser aux Jump qui performaient après eux. Les onze hommes prirent ensemble le grand ascenseur du fond de la scène et firent des signes aux fans jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, tous se tournèrent vers Jin.

\- C'était quoi ce cirque ? lui demanda alors Jun. T'es pas dingue de dire ce genre de truc sur scène ?

\- J'avais pas percuté que t'étais sur une plateforme en même temps. Je pensais juste à te rattraper et à ce que je te disais.

\- Heureusement que Sho-chan a rattrapé le coup, t'imagine le scandale sinon ?

\- Sans compter le retard pris dans le show, renchérit Kame.

\- Globalement tu penses quand même pas à grand chose, Akanishi, laissa finalement tomber Jun.

\- T'y vas un peu fort là quand même, sempai, essaya de le défendre Maru qui se sentait mal pour son ami qui avait quand même pris sur lui pour se déclarer.

\- Je dis que la vérité.

\- Je pense que vous devriez discuter du reste en privé, leur dit alors Tatsuya. Je pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que plus de gens vous entendent parler vu le sujet.

\- Ueda a raison, fit Nino. Allez dans une loge vide et discutez une bonne fois.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent donc en direction d'une loge dans le silence le plus complet. Du côté de Jin parce qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que son aîné pouvait bien penser de sa déclaration impromptue et de celui de Jun parce qu'il se demandait encore quoi penser et comment réagir face à cette déclaration. La porte refermée sur eux, le plus âgé des deux fit quelques pas en direction du mur, un bras plaqué contre son torse, l'autre appuyé dessus, le menton dans la main, avant de se tourner vers son cadet.

\- Ce que t'as dis c'est vrai ? Tu le pense réellement ?

\- Tu crois que je me serais tapé cette honte sinon ?

\- Une honte ? T'as honte ?

\- Mais non. Enfin pas de ce que je ressens, c'est juste la façon dont ça s'est passé.

\- Et depuis quatre ans ?

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dis.

\- Pourquoi t'as rien dis avant alors ?

\- Bah…

\- Tu serais pas un peu con ?

\- Oi !

\- Ou maso ? Nan parce que rester muet si longtemps dans un cas comme celui-là, c'est que tu aimes souffrir.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes et Jin soupira.

\- Bon écoute si c'est juste pour te foutre de ma gueule, c'est pas la peine. J'aurais mieux fais de la fermer. Salut.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre, car Jun avait littéralement bondit jusqu'à lui, harponné son bras pour l'arrêter et brusquement tiré à lui pour l'embrasser.

La stupeur empêcha Jin de réagir autrement qu'en gardant les yeux démesurément ouverts. Il ne rêvait pas, Jun était bien en train de l'embrasser en ce moment ? Mais pourquoi ? Il avait semblé se moquer totalement de ce qu'il ressentait, alors pourquoi ce baiser ?

Le mot se répercutant à l'infini dans son esprit, le KAT-TUN le repoussa doucement mais fermement.

\- Attends attends… Une minute, je voudrais comprendre.

\- Comprendre quoi ?

\- Ce baiser, tu…

Un soupir passa les lèvres du plus âgé des deux. Il avait beau savoir que son cadet était réputé un peu… lent, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un baiser comme celui-là pourrait ne pas être assez clair.

\- T'es vraiment pas futé… mais je suppose que ça fait partie de ton charme.

\- Heu… je suis pas sûr de te suivre là.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Tu crois quoi, Akanishi ? Que j'embrasse le premier venu ?

\- Non mais…

\- Alors qu'est ce que tu déduis ?

\- …

Un nouveau soupir échappa à Jun, il dut se résoudre à s'expliquer puisque son interlocuteur paraissait ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir : l'inconvénient quand on parlait d'Akanishi Jin.

\- Tu me plais. Beaucoup.

\- Heeeeee ?!

\- C'est pour ça que j'aurais voulu apprendre tes sentiments d'une autre façon.

\- Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as pas cru tout à l'heure ?

\- A ton avis ?

\- Heu…

\- T'es un dragueur chronique et toute l'agence le sait. J'avais aucune envie de figurer dans ton tableau de chasse, d'être qu'un numéro de plus.

\- Alors pourquoi tout d'un coup…

\- Parce que tu me l'as répété devant cinquante-cinq mille personnes plus les membres de ton groupe et du mien. Je te pensais pas assez taré pour faire ça, ce qui prouve que tu étais sincère.

\- Donc… ?

\- Qu'est ce qui était pas clair dans ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Je veux juste savoir clairement ce que ça veut dire pour nous.

\- A ton avis ?

\- Rah mais arrête de jouer aux devinettes ! Ce que tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets…

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Jun.

\- Tu monte vraiment vite en pression. C'est marrant. Je sens que je vais pas m'ennuyer avec toi.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Ferme-la, ordonna encore le Arashi en attrapant son cadet par le col pour un nouveau baiser, plus passionné que le précédent.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur les autres membres d'Arashi.

\- Les gars, il va falloir y ret… commença Sho avant de s'arrêter en constatant qu'ils interrompaient un moment intime.

\- Oups, je crois qu'on dérange, nota Aiba en échangeant un regard avec son amant Sakurai.

\- Mais on est obligés de les déranger, reprit Nino. On doit être de retour sur scène dans moins de cinq minutes. Jun ?

L'appel du devoir étant le plus fort, l'interpellé s'écarta à regret de son désormais petit ami et recula vers la porte sans le quitter du regard, les yeux pleins de promesses. Et Jin le perçut bien comme tel.

\- File. On continuera cette "conversation" plus tard, lui dit-il.

N'ayant pas à réapparaitre avant la toute fin du show, Jin qui n'en revenait pas encore de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la loge de son propre groupe.

A peine eut-il passé la porte, que Kame lui sauta dessus, avide de connaitre la vérité.

\- Alors ?!

\- Alors on a parlé.

\- Eeeeeet ? essaya de l'inciter son ami.

\- Et rien.

\- Je te crois pas. Allez crache le morceau.

\- … Il m'a embrassé.

\- Quoi ? Sérieux ?

\- Il m'avait vanné pour pas changer alors j'allais me casser, mais il m'a retenu et… et voilà.

\- Et donc maintenant vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Tatsuya qui, comme Junno, Koki et Maru avait appris sur la scène les sentiments de leur ami pour leur aîné.

\- Je pense. Mais il a pas été très précis, il a juste dis que je lui plaisais.

\- C'est déjà ça. Venant de lui, on peut même dire que c'est inespéré. Le reste viendra probablement plus tard.

\- Le reste ?

\- Bah s'il a juste dit que tu lui plaisais, c'est qu'il t'aime pas encore, donc tout est possible.

\- Vu qu'il est pas franchement du genre expressif, c'est déjà inespéré, alors je peux m'estimer heureux qu'il ait avoué ça.

\- Pas faux.

\- Du coup je serais patient. De toute façon ça fait quatre ans, alors un peu plus un peu moins ça change plus grand chose. Surtout si malgré tout on sort ensemble.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune des KAT-TUN, qui lui tapota amicalement l'épaule, imité des autres membres.

Trois heures plus tard, après les rappels, le concert géant se termina. La salle se vida de ses spectateurs tous ravis de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et peu à peu, les coulisses se désertifièrent également, les membres de chaque groupe rentrant chez eux. Une heure après la fin du show, Sho partit faire son habituel sport post-concert, Nino, Aiba et Ohno rentrèrent chez eux, Jun resté dans les entrailles du Dome, décida qu'il avait assez attendu et se dirigea vers la loge où se trouvaient les KAT-TUN peu auparavant. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'il la trouva vide. Apparemment, son désormais petit ami certainement épuisé n'avait pas pu attendre pour rentrer à son tour. Il devrait donc attendre le lendemain pour poursuivre leur "conversation", ce qui le frustrait assez car il avait déjà pris goût à celui des lèvres de Jin.

Le lendemain, il décida de profiter de la pause déjeuner pour aller le voir, mais une fois encore, il fut déçu car la loge était déserte pour cause de tournage de PV.

Le même schéma se répéta quotidiennement pendant près de deux semaines, augmentant de plus en plus la frustration du Arashi. PV, interviews, shoots, lives… A chacune de ses tentatives pour le voir, les KAT-TUN étaient sortis et eux-mêmes avaient terminé depuis longtemps à leur retour à l'agence. Si même ils revenaient.

A force de le voir tourner en rond, Sho finit par lui conseiller de carrément aller chez lui.

\- De quoi tu parle ? demanda Jun.

\- Pas la peine de faire l'innocent, on sait tous pourquoi t'es nerveux depuis deux semaines, répondit Sakurai en échangeant un regard complice avec Aiba.

\- … Je connais pas son adresse.

\- Ca c'est une fausse excuse. T'as qu'à la demander à Kame, répliqua Nino. De toute façon je doute fortement qu'il sache pas déjà tout, alors tu prend pas un grand risque.

\- Nan mais la honte…

\- En quoi c'est une honte de demander une adresse ? questionna Ohno. C'est pas le moment d'avoir de l'orgueil mal placé.

\- Si tu le fais pas, j'irais à ta place, décréta soudain Aiba, toujours prêt à aider.

\- Non ! C'est bon, je vais y aller.

Il avait réagi un peu vivement, mais tout plutôt que laisser la légendaire maladresse d'Aiba gérer ce genre de chose. Il adorait son aîné, mais il fallait bien avouer que c'était très souvent une calamité sur beaucoup de choses.

\- Allez go ! l'incita alors Sho en le poussant par les épaules vers la sortie.

Ainsi poussé, Jun n'eut pas d'autre choix que de sortir de la loge et de se diriger vers celle de ses kohai. Mais une fois devant la porte, il hésita. Peut-être qu'aucun d'eux n'était là, comme à chacune de ses dernières tentatives. Et s'ils y étaient, comment allait-il demander ce précieux renseignement sans avoir l'air complètement intéressé ?

\- Sempai, tu entres pas ? fit alors la voix de Junno juste derrière lui.

Loin de s'attendre à cette voix, Matsumoto sursauta violemment et porta la main à son cœur.

\- La vache Taguchi, t'es pas dingue de surgir derrière les gens comme ça ?! Je suis trop jeune pour la crise cardiaque !

\- Désolé je voulais pas te faire peur. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais devant la porte ? T'attends Jin ?

\- N... Non pas du tout, qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? balbutia l'aîné sans avoir le temps de masquer sa confusion.

\- Il est déjà parti tu sais. Il a dit qu'il avait un truc à faire.

\- Ah... Ah bon... Je vois. Enfin c'est pas comme si je voulais le voir, ne.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesca le KAT-TUN qui ne semblait pas en croire un mot. Enfin vu que tu veux vraiment pas le voir, il m'a pas dit de te donner ça.

Sur ces mots, le plus jeune des deux fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un papier qu'il lui tendit.

\- Heu... merci... je suppose, fit Jun, déconcerté par la formulation négative de son interlocuteur.

\- Je te laisse, je dois rentrer aussi, finit par dire celui-ci. Va vraiment pas le voir, ne, ajouta Junno dans un sourire vaguement insolent, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lui adresser un clin d'œil au moment de la refermer.

Fantastique, non seulement il était totalement grillé mais en plus ce baka de Taguchi se payait sa tête. La honte totale... Dans un soupir, il déplia le papier sur lequel une main maladroite avait tracé des kanji bancals qui formaient une adresse. Visiblement, les difficultés d'Akanishi avec les kanji n'étaient pas une légende. Cette idée amusa Jun, qui se demanda comment son cadet avait pu savoir qu'il voudrait aller le voir. Moins d'une heure plus tard, il était devant la porte de Jin et frappait. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis le battant s'ouvrit... sur un Jin en serviette, encore humide de la douche qu'il venait de prendre et les cheveux en bataille. La vision, plus qu'alléchante, fit péniblement déglutir l'aîné.

\- Ah c'est toi. Je t'attendais pas si tôt. Entre, fit le cadet qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par son absence de tenue, avant de s'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

\- Ca te prends souvent d'ouvrir la porte pratiquement à poil ? demanda Jun une fois la porte refermée derrière lui.

\- Je savais que c'était toi.

\- Et si ça avait pas été moi ?

Le silence qui suivit sa question était éloquent : le KAT-TUN n'avait visiblement pas pris en compte cette possibilité.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? T'es jaloux ?

\- Et si je l'étais ?

\- Donc tu l'es.

\- C'est normal non ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui fit saillir ses pectoraux et ses biceps.

\- Parce que... Parce que...

La réponse de Jun se perdit dans sa contemplation du corps presque nu de son cadet, dans le lent cheminement d'une goutte d'eau traçant son chemin vers sa taille toujours ceinte de la fameuse serviette.

\- Le spectacle te plait on dirait, ironisa le KAT-TUN.

\- Faudrait être difficile... C'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre que t'es bien foutu, tu le sais parfaitement.

\- Ouais mais c'est kiffant de te l'entendre dire.

\- Wow c'est même plus de l'égo là. T'as un de ces melons... Impressionnant.

\- Mon égo fait partie de moi. Tu préférerais que je fasse dans la fausse modestie ?

\- Je préférerais... J'en sais rien moi !

\- Bon je vais m'habiller, je reviens, je commence à cailler à poil.

\- C'est pas une obligation, ne.

\- He ?

\- De te fringuer.

\- Tu voudrais bien mater tranquillou ne. Si les fans savaient que le célèbre MatsuJun est rien qu'un pervers, ça ferait jaser.

\- C'est toi qui te trimballe à poil je te signale, alors niveau perversité, tu me bats largement. Je fais que regarder ce que tu laisse voir.

\- Bah tiens, comme c'est pratique, fit encore Jin dans un sourire en coin.

\- Je dis que la vérité.

\- Ca doit être chiant de toujours avoir le dernier mot nan ? ironisa encore le plus jeune.

\- Je déduis donc que je l'ai. Merci de le reconnaitre, répondit l'aîné sans relever le sarcasme.

Le KAT-TUN ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer encore mais un violent frisson de froid le secoua et il jugea plus prudent de battre en retraite vers sa chambre.

\- Je reviens. Fais comme chez toi.

La porte de la chambre se referma et Jun se mit à rire. Son cadet avait un sens de la répartie plutôt développé. Il n'allait vraiment pas s'ennuyer avec lui.

Le retour habillé de son cadet quelques minutes plus tard frustra l'aîné, mais Jin n'avait pas l'air perturbé.

\- Tu veux boire un truc ? demanda le plus jeune.

\- Une bière si t'as, répondit le Arashi en luttant pour pas répondre que ce n'était pas pour "boire un truc" qu'il était venu.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai, bouge pas.

Un instant plus tard, il lui tendait une canette et Jun en but d'un trait une partie.

\- Comment tu savais que je viendrais ?

\- Une intuition. En même temps on a complètement oublié de s'échanger nos téléphones et on s'est pas recroisés depuis le Countdown donc...

\- Pas faux.

Il y eut un blanc, puis tous deux reprirent la parole en même temps.

\- Ecoute, tu veux...

\- On devrait reprendre...

Un éclat de rire leur échappa.

\- T'allais dire qu'on devrait reprendre notre "conversation" interrompue au Dome non ? fit Jun en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Ouais mais... ça fait pas très naturel dit comme ça.

\- C'est sûr. Du coup on fait quoi ?

\- Je t'avoue que j'en sais foutre rien, répondit le KAT-TUN. Cette situation est inédite pour moi aussi et en dehors du fait que tu me rejoindrais, j'avais pas prévu grand chose d'autre en fait.

Notant qu'en dehors de sa déclaration spectaculaire et de ses réparties, son cadet ne semblait pas vraiment enclin à faire avancer les choses, le Arashi commençait à se demander si sa réputation de dragueur invétéré n'était pas simplement montée de toutes pièces pour lui créer un personnage. Il lui semblait plus pataud et timide qu'autre chose en fait. En conclusion, lui-même devrait sûrement prendre les devants. Au début du moins. Posant sa canette sur la table basse, il se releva... et s'entendit demander :

\- T'as envie de pisser ? La salle de bain est... Quoi ?

\- Toi alors, pour casser l'ambiance t'es champion.

\- Parce qu'il y avait une ambiance là ? Tu...

\- La ferme.

Sur cet ordre, Jun se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Presque aussitôt, la fameuse décharge qui avait traversé le KAT-TUN la première fois se reproduisit et ses mains agrippèrent le col du Arashi comme pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner si toutefois il l'avait souhaité. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à se laisser faire, mais disons qu'avec Jun ça le dérangeait moins de ne pas avoir le dessus. En quelques instants, le sage baiser prit un tour passionné, les forçant rapidement à respirer par le nez, leurs souffles brûlants se déposant sur leurs lèvres fusionnées.

Après quelques instants hautement sensuels, le baiser prit fin et les deux hommes se fixèrent, le regard enfiévré. Il était évident que tous ces jours d'attente et de frustration avaient exacerbé leur désir, qui nécessitait un accomplissement rapide.

\- Ici ? demanda simplement Jun, la voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- Ouais.

Le KAT-TUN n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Cet unique mot induisait tout pour lui, y compris une première ahurissante pour qui le connaissait : il acceptait de laisser quelqu'un avoir le dessus sur lui. Il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre le faire, mais il s'agissait de Jun... et il devait bien avouer que l'imaginer en dominant avait quelque chose d'excitant. Surpris que son cadet ne proteste pas alors que ses intentions étaient évidentes, le Arashi se garda bien de tout commentaire qui aurait forcément débouché sur quelque chose dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait pour le moment : une conversation.

Le souffle court, le plus âgé recommença à embrasser son cadet, plus voracement qu'auparavant, tout en appuyant sur ses épaules pour le faire allonger et glissa avec délices la main sous son t-shirt pour toucher sa peau. Pas en reste, Jin qui en rêvait depuis longtemps l'imita tout en répondant de la même façon au baiser. Il fallait qu'il le voit. Qu'il le voit vraiment alors... Crac ! Le tissu du haut porté par Jun se déchira de haut en bas dans un grand bruit, laissant enfin toute latitude au KAT-TUN pour l'admirer autant qu'il voulait.

\- Qu'est ce que mon pauvre t-shirt t'avait fait ? demanda Jun, amusé.

\- Il me cachait la vue.

\- T'aurais aussi pu me demander de le retirer, je l'aurais fais.

\- Trop long.

Un éclat de rire franchit les lèvres du plus jeune des Arashi.

\- Quelle impatience dis-moi.

\- Ca faisait trop longtemps que j'en rêvais.

\- Et la vue te plait ?

Le regard d'Akanishi glissa le long du sculptural torse mis à nu et sourit en coin.

\- Pour paraphraser ce que quelqu'un a dit tout à l'heure... il faudrait être difficile.

Paraphraser... L'emploi de ce verbe dans la bouche de son cadet surprit Jun mais il s'abstint de le montrer pour ne pas le vexer. Jin n'était probablement pas aussi stupide qu'il se plaisait à le laisser paraître. Il faudrait apprendre à le connaitre.

\- Jun à quoi tu pense ?

\- A rien de précis Jin, t'en fais pas, mentit-il.

\- Alors concentres-toi sur moi.

Ah un rappel à l'ordre. Ne pas être le centre de l'attention ne devait pas être habituel pour le numéro deux de KAT-TUN qui la monopolisait en général avec Kamenashi et Tanaka, au détriment de Taguchi, Ueda et Nakamaru. Leurs cadets étaient six mais ils auraient aussi bien pu être trois, ce que Matsumoto trouvait triste pour l'autre moitié du groupe. C'était un problème qui ne se posait pas dans Arashi : chacun de ses cinq membres avait la même importance que les autres, aucun n'était particulièrement mis en avant.

\- Jun j'attends. Je vais finir par croire que je t'intéresse pas tant que ça.

\- Comme si c'était possible...

D'un sensuel coup d'épaule, l'interpellé fit tomber les morceaux de son défunt t-shirt et se mit à déshabiller son partenaire tandis que celui-ci s'occupait de lui retirer son pantalon. Lorsque les ultimes barrières de tissu eurent disparu des deux côtés, ils passèrent quelques secondes à s'observer mutuellement sans s'attarder sur la partie de leur anatomie qui les occuperait bien assez vite.

\- Tu es magnifique...

Le compliment avait jailli simultanément de leurs deux bouches mais ils s'arrêtèrent là. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autre chose. Pourtant Jun se devait de poser une question cruciale..

\- Jin... désolé de te demander ça mais est ce que tu...

\- Est ce que je quoi ?

\- Bah... tu sais.

\- Tourne pas autour du pot, ça sert à rien avec moi.

\- J'essayais d'être un minimum diplomate.

\- Inutile je te dis. Qu'est ce que tu... ah tu veux savoir si je m'en suis déjà pris une dans le cul ?

\- ... Amis de la poésie bonsoir... Tu voudrais me couper l'envie tu t'y prendrais pas autrement.

\- Faut appeler un chat un chat. La poésie c'est pour les tarlouzes. Et on en est ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Et donc ?

\- A ton avis ? Tu déduis quoi de ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Hum oui effectivement. Mais ça change toute la donne. On peut pas faire ça là sans un minimum de decorum.

\- He ?

\- Je veux dire qu'on serait mieux dans ta chambre.

Il y eut un silence et Jin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis pas une nana alors fais pas ton sucré. J'ai pas besoin d'un pieu pour baiser.

Le langage pour le moins vulgaire de son compagnon eut le don de complètement refroidir le Arashi, qui se redressa et s'éloigna.

\- Oi tu fous quoi là ?

\- Je fais que tu m'as coupé l'envie. Pour un mec amoureux t'es quand même super vulgaire pour parler de ça et je suis pas habitué.

\- Jun...

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es entendu parler ? En ce qui me concerne je ne "baise" pas, je "fais l'amour", ce qui est tout à fait différent.

\- Ok ok, désolé. Allez reviens.

\- Non Jin. Ce sera pour une autre fois, fit l'aîné en se dirigeant vers la porte sans s'occuper de son haut en lambeaux. Salut.

Mais le KAT-TUN ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se releva d'un bond et en quelques enjambées, rejoignit son petit ami, qu'il plaqua contre la porte avant qu'il ait eu le temps de l'ouvrir. Il l'embrassa ensuite sauvagement, comme pour lui faire comprendre que son départ serait une mauvaise idée pour leur libido à tous les deux. Pris par surprise, Jun resta tout d'abord sans réaction, mais cette inaction ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes car Jin embrassait trop bien pour qu'il reste de marbre. Répondant au baiser comme un affamé, le plus âgé sentit rapidement son envie enfuie revenir à la charge. De façon même plus prononcée que quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Jin... souffla Jun tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Tu veux le faire ?

\- Je m'en tape, répondit le concerné de la même façon. Fais comme tu veux. Ca me gêne pas de me la pr... que ce soit toi qui le fasse. Parce que c'est toi.

Cet aveu bouleversa Jun car il n'aurait jamais pensé que l'égo démesuré du playboy de KAT-TUN supporterait qu'il ne soit pas dominant. A ses yeux cela voulait tout dire.

Crochetant ses épaules de ses mains, l'aîné appuya pour faire comprendre à son cadet qu'il devait se laisser glisser au sol, le tout sans arrêter de l'embrasser. Il lui semblait être devenu complètement accro à ses lèvres, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé avec personne. Ses mains palpèrent le torse de son partenaire, dessinèrent ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux, s'attardant sur ses tétons qu'il sentit durcir sous ses doigts bien que pas un son ne franchit les lèvres de Jin.

Les caresses de Jun déclenchèrent rapidement des réactions chez Jin, mais il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne laisser échapper aucun gémissement. Se laisser faire était une chose, admettre que le délicieux traitement que lui infligeait son aîné le mettait dans tous ses états en était une autre. Plutôt mourir que laisser passer la moindre plainte, il avait sa fierté. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, un très léger son filtra lorsque Jun le prit en bouche et commença à effectuer des passages.

\- Enfin... souffla le Arashi. Je commençais à me dire que je n'avais pas d'effet sur toi.

\- Dis pas de... conneries... haleta le plus jeune alors que la main de son partenaire avait pris le relai. Comme... Comme si c'était... possible...

\- Mais à tes yeux ce serait une honte de le faire entendre, pas vrai ? Ton orgueil ne le supporterait pas.

\- Et si tu... la fermais ? On cause pas dans... ce genre de situation... t'es au courant ?

Un petit rire échappa à Jun, qui se concentra de nouveau sur le corps magnifique de son cadet. Il dut pourtant s'interrompre un moment plus tard car après avoir embrassé, léché, caressé, trituré la moindre parcelle de son partenaire, il se rendit compte que quelque chose allait l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Avec quelqu'un d'autre il se serait débrouillé pour que l'autre humidifie ses doigts en les suçotant, mais il connaissait assez Jin pour savoir que cette preuve de "soumission" serait plus que ne pourrait supporter son amour-propre de mâle viril.

\- Jun ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Bah... si on veut passer à la suite... il va manquer quelque ch...

\- Première porte à droite. Tiroir de la table de nuit.

L'aîné retint un rire. Le KAT-TUN avait compris de quoi il parlait sans qu'il ait besoin de le formuler.

\- Je fais vite, dit-il en se redressant.

\- T'as intérêt, sinon je te bute.

Un sourire amusé fleurit sur les lèvres du plus jeune des Arashi, qui savait que la menace de son cadet n'était dictée que par l'envie sans cesse grandissante qui le tenaillait. Jun se dépêcha donc d'aller récupérer la petite bouteille à l'endroit indiqué, puis revint.

\- On dirait que t'as une petite baisse de forme, nota le KAT-TUN à son retour. Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

\- Ma foi c'est si gentiment proposé...

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule ou je te laisse en plan.

\- Chiche ! rétorqua Jun dans un sourire en coin.

\- ... Nan...

Ah Jin, tellement prévisible.

\- Allez rapproche-toi avant que je change d'avis... grogna le plus jeune, embarrassé d'avoir été joué par son aîné.

Une fois de plus Jun avait réussi à l'amener où il voulait sans qu'il voit rien venir. Ce mec était vraiment trop malin. A se demander comment il avait réussi l'exploit de jouer un parfait crétin dans "hana yori dango" dix ans auparavant. Alors qu'il n'avait que vingt ans. C'était une preuve qu'il avait un talent fou et le fait qu'il n'ait passé aucun casting pour entrer dans l'agence ne changeait rien à ce fait, bien qu'il lui ait dit autre chose dans la fameuse émission qui avait tout changé.

Un claquement de doigts tout près de son visage fit sursauter le KAT-TUN.

\- Jin ? Tu es avec moi ?

\- He ? Ouais ouais t'inquiète.

\- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, tu n'étais plus là. A quoi tu pensais ?

\- On peut en parler plus tard ? Ca va tout péter là.

\- Jin à quoi tu pensais ?

\- A toi. T'es content ?

\- Je serais ravi de savoir que tu penses à moi quand je ne suis pas là mais...

\- C'est ça on lui dira. La ferme.

Loin de se formaliser de cet ordre qui ressemblait bien à son cadet, Jun le laissa disposer de lui à sa guise. Ne souffrant pas du même égo macho que son partenaire, il n'éprouva aucune honte à laisser de nombreux gémissements franchir ses lèvres au rythme des passages de la bouche de Jin sur son membre. Glissant la main dans les cheveux de son petit ami, il s'abstint cependant de lui imprimer un rythme particulier, préférant le laisser gérer ce qu'il faisait du reste divinement bien. Trop bien même car après quelques instants, il prévint :

\- J... Jin arrête... Je vais...

L'effet fut immédiat, l'enivrante bouche cessa son ballet et le KAT-TUN s'allongea de nouveau sur le sol, son regard de braise fixé dans le sien comme une invitation muette. Le Arashi hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il avait bien reçu le message, puis en essayant d'oublier son membre si tendu qu'il lui faisait presque mal, s'empara de la petite bouteille qu'il avait posée et en enduisit généreusement ses doigts.

\- Jin, tu... Tu sais que ça va faire mal au début, ne ?

\- Je suis pas une fillette. Fais ce que t'as à faire.

Jun s'apprêtait à répondre que ce n'était pas une question d'être une fillette mais que se voir introduire quelque chose dans un orifice qui n'est à la base pas prévu pour peut causer de la douleur à n'importe qui, mais il s'abstint et opina de nouveau. De toute façon, son cadet n'en ferait qu'à sa tête quoi qu'il dise alors...

Il n'annonça pas qu'il commençait, il se contenta de glisser un doigt en lui le plus délicatement possible, les yeux rivés sur son visage, attentif à la moindre de ses réaction. Réaction qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre, le KAT-TUN serra les dents et se crispa complètement, sans pour autant que la moindre plainte lui échappe.

\- Jin… plus tu seras crispé, plus ce sera désagréable et tu pourrais même avoir plus mal encore… Détends-toi…

\- Je voudrais… bien t'y voir…

\- Je t'ai donné le choix, tu pouvais…

\- Grouille au lieu de parler, je douille moi, merde !

Acquiesçant de nouveau, le Arashi fit aller et venir son doigt un long moment, jusqu'à sentir son partenaire se détendre. Il revint donc l'embrasser fougueusement et profita de sa distraction pour glisser un second doigt en lui.

La nouvelle intrusion, à laquelle le plus jeune ne s'attendait pas, lui coupa le souffle et, sans le vouloir, il mordit la lèvre de son petit ami, qui poussa, lui, un petit cri de douleur.

\- Dé… Désolé… mais ça fait… putain de mal… s'excusa Jin dont la peau ordinairement dorée avait sensiblement pâli sous le coup de la souffrance.

Ce qui inquiéta Jun.

\- Jin… on devrait inverser. Je n'ai mis que deux doigts, alors si je… Enfin tu m'as compris.

\- Nan… Nan c'est bon, répondit le concerné contre toute attente. Continue.

\- Mais…

\- Fais ce que t'as à faire et fais-le vite !

D'une main, Jun continua donc à préparer son petit ami, tandis que de l'autre il caressait son membre dans le but, une nouvelle fois, de le distraire de la douleur. Mais même ces délicieuses caresses ne purent rien contre la souffrance qui traversèrent une nouvelle fois Jin lorsque le troisième doigt fut introduit.

\- Main… Maintenant… fit ce dernier entre ses dents.

\- Quoi ? Mais tu…

\- Maintenant ! Ca pourra pas… être pire niveau douleur de… toute façon.

\- Bon… C'est ton corps c'est toi qui vois…

Le Arashi n'était pas du tout sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Non pas qu'il soit… imposant à ce niveau, mais si ses doigts avaient provoqué une telle douleur, il était certain qu'autre chose serait pire. Mais une fois encore, Jin ne semblait pas prêt à l'écouter.

Il se plaça donc à l'entrée de son intimité et, posant les mains sur les hanches de Jin, entra doucement en lui. La dernière intrusion, effectivement un peu plus imposante que les précédentes, fit débiter au plus jeune un tel chapelet de grossièretés, que l'aîné, qui prenait beaucoup sur lui pour ne plus bouger et lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, faillit renoncer. Mais ça aurait été se priver d'un moment que, étant donné l'étroitesse du corps de son amant autour de lui, il devinait déjà délicieux. Il resta donc sans mouvement, attendant le feu vert de Jin.

\- Bouge, finit par ordonner celui-ci après quelques minutes d'immobilité totale.

Soulagé car il commençait à ne plus en pouvoir d'attendre, Jun se mit donc à faire de lents va-et-vient, incapable de retenir ses propres gémissements tellement les sensations qui affluaient était agréables.

\- Plus vite, grogna le plus jeune qui, contre toute attente, appréciait de se retrouver à cette place.

N'attendant que cette autorisation, le Arashi ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins. Il finit par se rendre compte que son partenaire se retenait de manifester son plaisir.

\- Jin... c'est pas une honte de... laisser entendre que tu... éprouve du... plaisir quand... tu fais l'amour... tu sais... Même pour un... homme aussi... viril que toi...

\- C'est... une faiblesse...

\- Même... avec moi ? Montrer ses faiblesses... devant la personne qu'on aime... c'est une preuve de... confiance...

Sur ce dernier mot, il donna un tel coup de bassin, que son amant ne put faire autrement que laisser échapper un "han !" essoufflé. Heureux de l'entendre manifester quelque chose, Jun décida de continuer de la même façon et conserva le même angle puisqu'il était évident à la façon dont ses poings s'étaient crispés et dont il s'était inconsciemment cambré, qu'il avait touché au but. Après quelques instants de ce traitement, Jin qui n'avait pas à cette place la même endurance qu'à celle occupée par Jun, finit par se libérer dans un grognement, entrainant son amant qui faisait tous les efforts du monde pour résister aux vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient.

A partir de ce jour, devenus accro au corps de l'autre, les deux hommes ne cessèrent plus de chercher des excuses pour quitter leur loge et de se rencontrer par hasard dans les couloirs de l'agence où ils se sautaient dessus dès qu'ils étaient sûrs que personne ne pouvait les voir. L'ascenseur, les coins, les loges vides… n'importe quel endroit leur convenait du moment qu'ils pouvaient assouvir leurs fantasmes. Seulement ils n'étaient pas si discrets qu'ils l'auraient voulu et en dehors des membres de leur groupe respectif qui avaient parfaitement compris leur manège, le pire était que Nagase Tomoya, qui avait oublié son portable dans la loge de Tokio, les interrompit carrément en pleine action.

\- Oh merde… s'exclamèrent Jun et Jin.

\- Putain de bordel de merde…Le scoop de l'année quoi… souffla Nagase, les yeux écarquillés de voir ses kohai (ces kohai-là en plus !) faire ça dans la loge de son groupe. Les autres me croiront jamais…

\- Heu… sempai… ce serait cool que tu dises rien à personne en fait… fit le Arashi d'un air suppliant.

\- Heu… ouais ouais…

\- Mais vraiment, ne, renchérit Jin.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Mais finissez vite vos saloperies, ne. Si un autre que moi arrive, ça va pas arranger vos affaires les mecs.

Il sortit sur ces mots et ses deux cadets se regardèrent.

\- S'il raconte ce qu'il a vu, toute l'agence est au courant avant demain matin, fit remarquer Jin.

\- Espérons qu'il ne dise rien, renchérit Jun.

Malheureusement, leurs prières ne furent pas entendues car dès le lendemain, les sourires goguenards de tous les collègues que croisèrent l'un ou l'autre ne laissèrent pas vraiment place au doute. Non seulement Nagase n'avait pas tenu sa langue mais il était possible qu'il ne soit pas le seul à avoir vendu la mèche. Après tout, il n'y avait pas tellement de pipelette dans Arashi, mais dans KAT-TUN par contre…

Lassés, ils entrèrent dans la loge de ces derniers (puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller menacer les sempai, sous peine de décéder) et se plantèrent devant Maru, Junno, Ueda et Kame.

\- Salut. On peut récupérer Jin, sempai ? demanda ce dernier.

\- Lequel de vous a craché le morceau ? questionna le concerné sans répondre.

\- Tout raconté quoi ?

\- Faites pas les innocents, toute l'agence a l'air au courant pour nous. Alors ?

\- Baaaah… Disons qu'en discutant avec Keii… l'info m'a peut-être échappé, avoua Junno d'un air gêné en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

\- Et Koyama a du le dire "sans le vouloir" à Tegoshi, qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'aller le dire à son Nishikido adoré, qui a fait passer le mot comme un couillon à Yasuda, qui a du le répéter à je ne sais qui… Enfin bref bravo Junno, maintenant ce qu'on voulait garder secret est su par tout le monde.

\- Ouais enfin si vous baisiez pas dans tous les coins aussi… marmonna Kame entre ses dents.

Mais hélas pas assez bas pour éviter que Jun ne l'entende.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Heu non non rien. Bon, si vous avez rien d'autre à nous dire, on va peut-être pouvoir se remettre au boulot. Parce qu'on a un tournage de pv à préparer alors…

\- Ok, je vous le rends, mais Taguchi, tu perds rien pour attendre. On règlera cette histoire plus tard.

Les deux chanteurs échangèrent un baiser, puis le plus jeune des Arashi quitta la pièce, non sans avoir fusillé Junno du regard.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, si on exceptait les regards que Jin sentait posés sur lui à chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait dans l'agence. Mais au bout d'une heure de déjeuner à entendre des murmures et des rire étouffés, le KAT-TUN perdit patience, se retourna et cria à la cantonade :

\- Bon ça suffit les conneries ! Si l'un de vous a un truc à dire, qu'il vienne me le dire en face !

\- Jin calmes-toi, c'est pas grave, tenta de le calmer Maru.

\- Si, ça fait chier, merde !

\- N'y fais pas attention, voilà tout, renchérit Ueda.

La double porte battante du réfectoire s'ouvrit alors sur la dernière personne qu'ils s'attendaient tous à voir.

\- Akanishi-kun, Matsumoto-kun, come avec moi. I must talk avec vous.

Les deux interpellés, pourtant assis avec leur groupe chacun à un bout de la pièce, se retournèrent et échangèrent un regard, avant de se lever et d'emboîter le pas à leur patron en se demandant ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Enfin pour être honnêtes, ils savaient à peu près ce qui leur valait cette convocation dans le bureau patronal, mais ils espéraient que ce ne serait pas mauvais pour eux.

\- Right boys, commença Johnny-san lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois assis dans son bureau au sommet du bâtiment, I heard this morning une rumeur vous concernant both et I would know si c'est vrai ou non.

\- Si vous parlez de notre relation, oui c'est vrai, admit Jun qui craignait moins leur patron que les autres dans la mesure où c'était le vieil homme qui l'avait personnellement choisi pour intégrer l'agence des années auparavant.

\- Est-ce que… ça pose un problème ? risqua Jin, complètement incertain quant à l'opinion de leur boss à ce sujet.

\- Ca, my boy, ça va dépendre de both of you.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda le Arashi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Depuis que j'ai heard cette rumeur, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce qui allait se passer. Je pensais à la base, si c'était avéré, vous dire de stop that now. Et puis j'ai réfléchi.

\- A quoi ? questionna Jin, à son tour méfiant.

Parce que si leur boss avait réfléchi à ne pas leur interdire cette relation, c'était forcément qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

\- Je me suis dis que votre… couple pourrait peut-être servir à this agency.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je me suis renseigné. Les fans like ce… genre de relations. Donc si you accept d'afficher your couple dans la presse, you can stay together.

\- Attendez, c'est du chantage ça ! bondit alors le KAT-TUN, outré du procédé. Vous vous foutez de nous ! C'est hors de question !

\- Attends Jin, calmes-toi, intervint Jun en posant la main sur l'épaule de son petit ami. Ca ne sert à rien de te braquer, on discute tranquillement là.

\- Tranquillement alors qu'il veut se servir de nous pour faire sa pub ?!

\- Attends.

Le plus jeune des Arashi se leva alors, fit un pas, posa les mains à plat sur le bureau patronal et vrilla son regard dans celui du vieil homme, apparemment sans crainte.

\- Ce genre de procédé n'est pas digne de vous, Johnny-san. Qu'est ce qui se passera si on refuse exactement ? Vous ne nous virerez ni l'un ni l'autre, je le sais, vous auriez trop à perdre. Alors quoi ?

\- Réduction de salaire, suppression des avantages... I can do anything, alors réfléchissez bien, boys.

Les yeux de Jun quittèrent alors ceux de son interlocuteur pour chercher ceux de son petit ami. Qui se retenait très visiblement pour ne pas dire à leur patron tout le "bien" qu'il pensait de lui et de ses manœuvres.

\- On peut réfléchir ? demanda Jun.

\- Of course, boys. Take your time, répondit Johnny-san.

Réponse qui, pour lui, clôturait visiblement la conversation, puisqu'il se mit à lire un dossier ouvert devant lui sans plus s'occuper d'eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent donc la pièce et se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'au jardin intérieur de l'agence, où ils prirent place sur un banc.

\- Jun, rassure-moi, t'es pas sérieusement en train d'envisager d'accepter son chantage de merde quand même ? demanda Jin après avoir observé le visage pensif de son petit ami.

\- Disons qu'il faut sérieusement peser le pour et le contre.

\- T'es ouf, moi je refuse.

\- Jin…

\- Quoi ?! C'est un pourri ce type ! Et puis franchement, tu te vois t'afficher avec moi ouvertement comme il veut, unes de magazines et tout le tremblement, alors que t'es devenu rouge comme une tomate le jour du Countdown quand je t'ai juste dis "je t'aime" sur scène ?

\- Je sais…

\- Alors sois lucide, on peut pas accepter. En plus du fait qu'épié sans arrêt par des paparazzi et des journalistes j'aurais l'impression d'être rien de plus qu'un animal du zoo de Ueno, j'ai aucune envie que tu sois gêné h24.

Il y eut un blanc, pendant lequel le Arashi considéra son petit ami avec étonnement, ce que celui-ci ne put faire autrement que remarquer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien. Enfin si, je me disais que tu pouvais aussi te montrer délicat et attentionné quand tu voulais. C'est une surprise agréable.

\- Je suis pas qu'un bourrin, ne…

\- J'ai jamais dis ça.

\- Bon, du coup on fait quoi ? Moi je suis contre, mais si toi tu veux accepter… on fait comme tu veux.

\- Si on accepte, on mettra des conditions. Ca te va ?

\- Tu me demande ça pour la forme, ne ? En fait tu as déjà décidé qu'on dirait oui.

\- Je pense… que c'est comme ça qu'on sera le plus tranquilles.

\- Tranquilles en étant continuellement la cible des paparazzi ? fit le KAT-TUN avec incrédulité.

\- Oui parce que si on arrive à négocier ce que j'ai prévu, ces shoots ou interviews seront prévus et minutés. Il est hors de question qu'on soit harcelés, justement parce qu'on est pas des animaux de Ueno.

\- Et tu pense que papi va respecter ça ? T'es naïf si tu veux mon avis.

\- On va faire en sorte qu'il le respecte. Il aura pas d'autre choix.

\- He ?

\- Viens on y retourne.

\- Mais…

\- Viens je te dis ! ordonna encore Jun en prenant sa main pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

Tous deux remontèrent donc jusqu'au bureau et entrèrent sans frapper. La brusque intrusion fit lever les yeux que Johnny-san avait posés sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Boys, vous êtes already back ?

\- Ecoutez, nous sommes prêts à accepter votre marché, mais à nos conditions, déclara le Arashi en se dirigeant vers le bureau patronal.

\- Which conditions ?

\- Ok, vous pouvez nous utiliser pour faire la pub de l'agence, vous pouvez dire aux photographes de prendre autant de photos qu'ils veulent et de nous décrire comme un couple avant-gardiste ou que sais-je… mais seulement aux moments qui nous conviendront et pendant la durée que nous déciderons. Nous ne sommes pas des animaux dans un zoo. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Marché conclu ?

A son tour, le PDG de l'agence prit l'air pensif, comme s'il cogitait, puis éclata de rire de façon tellement inattendue, que ses deux poulains sursautèrent violemment, avant de se regarder, interloqués.

\- Magnificent ! You are brillants, boys ! It's ok, vous avez gagné. Vous me direz when you want les shoots et les interviews. I'll be réglo with you si vous l'êtes with me. Right ?

L'aîné et son cadet se regardèrent, puis Jin haussa les épaules.

\- Si ça te va, ça me va.

D'habitude il n'hésitait jamais à donner son opinion envers et contre tout, pourtant, dès qu'il s'agissait de Jun, cette volonté sans faille s'amenuisait jusqu'à disparaitre. Et il préférait le laisser parler à leur boss, de peur de faire échouer toute la manœuvre par une répartie malheureuse vu qu'il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

\- D'accord, mais pour être sûrs que vous respecterez votre parole, on va mettre ça par écrit, reprit le plus jeune des Arashi.

\- Un contrat ?

\- Exactement, un contrat, acquiesça Jun en tendant la main dans l'intention manifeste de récupérer papier et stylo.

Que le vieil homme lui donna dans un sourire amusé, comme si l'audace de ses protégés était hautement amusante, mais il n'ajouta rien et laissa son favori rédiger les termes de l'accord, avant de le signer sans même prendre la peine de relire. A la grande stupeur du Arashi.

\- Vous ne lisez pas ?

\- Inutile my boy, je sais que tu sais que m'entourlouper n'est pas in your interest.

Le Arashi hocha la tête, puis signa à son tour et se décala pour que son petit ami en fasse autant.

\- Tu es bien silencieux, my boy, remarqua alors Johnny-san. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes.

\- J'ai rien de spécial à dire, répondit Jin en signant le document. Le plus malin de nous deux c'est Jun, donc je m'en remets à lui, il sait ce qu'il fait. Cela dit, s'il y a la moindre couille dans l'affaire, vous inquiétez pas que vous m'entendrez et je vous garantis que ça vous fera pas plaisir.

\- All right, là je te retrouve.

Le vieil homme fit une copie du contrat spécial, puis rendit l'original à son poulain.

\- Ne tarde pas à me dire quand c'est right pour le premier shoot, ok ?

\- Oui oui… Sur ce…

Le Arashi s'inclina, puis se dirigea vers la porte, suivi du KAT-TUN. Le plan avait fonctionné. Restait à savoir s'il continuerait sur la durée.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après un énième shoot et une énième interview avec sensiblement les mêmes questions standard et les mêmes regards embarrassés de la part du journaliste, le couple qui commençait un peu à saturer, décida que ça suffisait. En plus d'en avoir un peu assez, leur travail avec leur groupe respectif pâtissait un peu de ce deuxième planning avec lequel il fallait jongler pour éviter que tout ne prenne du retard et leurs amis, après les avoir félicités et s'être montrés ravis pour eux, commençaient à ne plus être trop contents. En prime, le fait que ce "premier couple gay de l'agence" soit médiatisé, avait ouvert la voie aux autres gays que comptait la Jimusho et les couples avaient fleuri un peu partout, au grand désespoir des managers qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Il fallait donc que cette surmédiatisation du JunJin s'arrête.

Le Arashi profita donc de la pause matinale pour aller chercher son petit ami dans la loge des KAT-TUN et tous deux montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Johnny-san à la porte duquel ils frappèrent.

\- Come in.

Ils entrèrent donc et le PDG sembla content de les voir, ce qui n'était pas surprenant étant donné les retombées positives que cette publicité spéciale avait eu sur les fans, qui préféraient encore les voir en couple entre eux qu'avec des filles (l'une d'elles, questionnée à ce sujet, s'était même exclamée "avec une fille je supporterais jamais. Heureusement qu'ils sont gayyyyyys !" avec des étoiles dans les yeux).

\- Bonjour mes sweet boys. Qu'est ce qui vous amène ce matin ?

\- On est venu vous dire qu'on arrêtait la pub, déclara Jin, qui s'était mis d'accord avec son petit ami pour que ce soit lui qui parle cette fois. Ca fait plus de deux mois que ça dure, on pense que vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez et on en a ma claque. On a même été super patients. Donc voilà, stop.

Tous deux fixèrent leur patron, s'attendant à ce qu'il proteste que c'était trop tôt, pourtant il n'en fit rien.

\- All right, alors on arrête.

Son acceptation immédiate stupéfia ses poulains, qui se regardèrent, éberlués. Ils s'étaient attendus à devoir batailler ferme pour faire accepter leur décision, alors est ce que ce n'était pas un peu trop facile ?

\- Ok, avouez, c'est quoi l'arnaque ? questionna Jin.

\- De quoi are you talking about ? Je me contente d'accéder à votre requête.

\- Vous y accédez vachement vite, c'est louche.

\- Pour être tout à fait honnête, boys, depuis votre… médiatisation, I heard que plusieurs de vos collègues s'étaient également mis in couple. Je n'ai qu'à vous remplacer en choisissant parmi eux, ainsi l'agence continuera à bénéficier de cette excellente publicité. Vous pouvez vous retirer de la campagne, there's no problem.

Les deux idoles échangèrent un regard entendu : tout s'expliquait, il avait déjà prévu la relève.

\- Si vous n'avez nothing à rajouter, vous pouvez going back to work.

Sur ces mots, il se désintéressa d'eux et reporta son attention sur son écran d'ordinateur, laissant les deux idoles sortir.

\- Heu… bah on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- On continue comme avant, sans les journalistes, répondit Jun. D'ailleurs… il faut qu'on fête notre liberté… Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

Tout en parlant, l'aîné avait glissé les mains sous le t-shirt de répétition de son cadet et s'était mis à caresser son torse, promesse de moments délicieux.

\- Finalement, c'est vachement bon, la honte, déclara-t-il.

\- Je t'aime, crétin, fit alors Jun en riant.

22


End file.
